1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method of producing a fiber-reinforced composite body, and more particularly to a method of producing a fiber-reinforced composite body which uses a metal as a matrix.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional method of producing a fiber-reinforced composite material of this kind comprises filling a molten metal acting as a matrix into a fiber shaped article placed in a cavity of a casting mold to unite them into a composite body, by high-pressure solidification casting. The casting operation serves to form the composite body in which a predetermined portion is reinforced by the fibers.
However, it is not always possible to reliably fill the molten metal into the fiber shaped article simply by applying a high hydrostatic pressure to the molten metal when it is poured into the cavity, and internal defects are likely to occur. Thus, a high-quality composite body can not be reliably obtained.